Just Wanna Tell You
by IBurn
Summary: Bumblebee, one-shot. It was the rain season and Blake had forgotten to bring her umbrella. Unable to go home she decided to wait for the rain to stop; then a blonde came and threw an umbrella to her, telling her to use it while she herself had dashed out into the rain, holding only a bag on top of her head. Blake was flattered by this kind stranger. Normal life AU, please review.


**This story has many similarities with 'Emergency Blake' but it's much more detailed and has better flow because I'm not limiting the word count here.**

 **Also inspired by 'Tamen de Gushi' as well as 'Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun'. Watch that, I guarantee you will laugh like hell. Lol.**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **EDIT: That cover photo was made by a reader, not me! They want to remain anonymous, so I didn't name them. A million thanks to them!**

 **#**

 **Just Wanna Tell You**

It was the fourth book of the week.

Blake Belladonna absolutely loved to read; she basically could settle with any kinds of books, be it fiction or non-fiction, with pictures or without pictures.

As long as they were books, she would read.

Which was the reason she spent her time in the library every day after the classes were over. Most of the time she stayed until evening, around seven as it was the closing time.

But seeing as it was the rainy season now, she had made a decision to instead borrow a book to read back in her house. She would go back when it wasn't raining or when the rain wasn't heavy.

However, her mission failed on the first day of the season.

As she was scanning for book summaries, she started actually reading them. She was so engrossed in the book she was reading she had totally forgotten about the rain. When she came to realization, it was already near six in the evening and it was still raining heavily.

And the worst thing was, she forgot to bring an umbrella.

She let out a heavy sigh near the school entrance. She didn't want to run in the rain – it would damage the books in her bag, and she _loved_ her books.

Putting her glasses into the case then inside her bag, she sat on the steps just opposite of the entrance, patiently waiting for the rain to stop.

 _When will the rain stop…?_

"Hey." She heard a female voice behind her, so she turned around, and all she could see was orange.

"Huh?"

The orange object moved a bit and Blake saw the handle – it was an umbrella.

"Take it." The voice said; Blake could only see the figure behind that opened umbrella.

She wanted to object the idea but that girl had thrown it onto her gently and ran out from the sheltered building.

It was a tall girl with a wild blonde mane, wearing just the blouse to counter the low surrounding temperature. She held her bag on top of her head while running towards a certain direction, shouting 'ah it's so cold!' on the way.

Blake blinked, unable to process what was going on.

She then took the umbrella and inspected it; there was a black colored fire emblem on it with the capital letter 'Y' beside the emblem.

After giving some thoughts she had decided to not waste that blonde girl's good intention. Holding the orange colored umbrella with her right hand she walked out of the building, heart feeling warm for a stranger's help.

Therefore, she had decided she would not forget to bring her own umbrella tomorrow.

But unfortunately, her mother went to work that day and she took the only umbrella in the house with her without telling Blake beforehand.

 _Great, mom must've forgotten her umbrella somewhere and lost it._

Sighing, she went to a store nearby to buy a new one before going to school – only the store wasn't operating today.

 _I'll just wait for the rain to stop…_

She took the orange umbrella that belonged to the blonde with her, wanting to return it to its owner when classes were over.

After rushing to get a book from the library she quickened her pace to walk to the school entrance; most of the students had already gone home so it was empty, just like yesterday.

She was worried that the blonde had gone home too, but had decided to wait a bit. She sat on the steps again, holding a book with the title 'Red White Black Yellow' as she drowned herself in the wonder of words.

A series of heavy footsteps and a sound of 'ack' were heard, interrupted her adventure inside the world of Remnant. Lifting her head she saw that blonde yesterday smacking her forehead with her palm, mumbling something about forgetting to replace a new umbrella.

"H-hey." Blake quickly stood up, taking the orange umbrella out from her bag, "This…thank you."

"Oh." The blonde grinned. She was wearing a basketball tank top with the number ten on it and had a towel wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you for the umbrella yesterday." Blake said shyly. She couldn't even look at the blonde in the eyes; those lilacs were too mesmerizing and to be honest Blake had never seen someone as pretty as this blonde before.

And boy, those muscles were _beautiful._

"No probs. Hey, you brought a new umbrella?" She tilted her head.

"Yes." Blake lied, trying her best to maintain her current expression so that the blonde wouldn't be suspicious.

"Lies." The blonde smiled.

"Wha- how?"

"I can read body language. You might be good at maintaining your face expression but…your body gave you out."

Blake handed it to the blonde anyway. She couldn't possibly want her to run in the cold rain twice because of herself.

"Nope, don't give me back, use it. I don't want your pretty face to get wet." The blonde winked at her.

Blake blushed really hard at that statement. Her insides were screaming furiously, unable to handle situations like this – it wasn't like she never got hit on before but it was the _first_ time a gorgeous girl like this blonde had done so. It was always boys, like her neighbor Sun Wukong or that creepy guy Adam Taurus.

"Okay, see ya, Blake." The blonde grinned, showing off those white teeth.

Blake flinched – how did the blonde know her name? She didn't know who the blonde was at all.

"Wait!" The black haired girl shouted.

"Hmm?" The blonde stopped herself from running out and turned to face her.

"If…if you don't mind, we can walk back together. Where do you live?"

"Uh…" The blonde scratched the back of her neck, "Near Road 425, house number 24."

"That's a little further than my house. How about you drop me off and then take your umbrella with you when you walk to your house?"

"Uh…s-sure." The blonde fidgeted, feeling nervous for sharing an umbrella with Blake.

She really liked the girl.

Blake then smiled while opening the umbrella, then held it higher so that the tall blonde could get inside.

"I'll hold it." She regained her composure as she took the umbrella from Blake's hand.

"What's your name?" The girl asked when they got out together.

"Yang."

The cool air instantly greeted them as they walked out from the building; Blake had subconsciously shifted nearer to the blonde, desperately wanted the heat that was radiating from her body.

Both of them didn't say anything as Blake was leading the way to her house. The rain wasn't that heavy now, so they dared to move faster without worrying that they would slip and fall. Yang made sure the black haired girl was walking at the inside so that if any immoral driver sped through the road she could shield her.

She was taller, and had a bigger build anyway.

Soon the pace was slowed down and Yang knew they were near – indeed, after a few steps Blake had stopped, telling her that they had reached her house.

"Thank you so much…Yang." Blake smiled.

"No prob. Hurry up, get in before you catch a cold!" Yang gently gave her a slight push on the back.

Blake restrained herself from saying what she originally wanted to say and instead just waved her goodbye.

 _I won't catch a cold, because you're so warm._

Yang watched as the girl slid her keys into the hole and opened the door. She made sure Blake went in completely before taking off.

Now with Blake gone, she could finally breathe – being beside that girl made her heart thumped so fast – it was lucky that Blake didn't find her acting weirdly.

She had made a decision regarding the black haired girl as she reached her house. A tricolor corgi and a girl in red had come out to greet her as she closed up her umbrella, smiling while walking in.

#

Blake felt really warm about the incident – she remembered how Yang had complimented her by saying that she had a pretty face; how she offered her the umbrella even if she would get wet herself – and most importantly, how warm, literally, the blonde was when she stood beside Blake.

It was both heartwarming and…well, physically-warming too.

She might want to know the girl more.

All her life she had been alone; her parents weren't home all the time due to work and she wasn't very good at socializing. The only partners that she had were her books. They kept her accompanied in the coldest days; they made her smile and cry, or even rolling on the floor laughing.

But maybe, she could get to know the blonde…know Yang deeper?

Smiling, she went to bed, decided to turn in early so that she would be more refreshed tomorrow.

#

When she had finished her breakfast, it was already six thirty in the morning. She took her sweet time as it was still early, for the school would only start in another hour.

She groaned when she realized that her mother hadn't come back at all, which meant she wouldn't have an umbrella to use.

A thought slashed through her brain as her cheeks turned pink.

 _W…What am I thinking?_

She shook her head, quickly wiped off the image of Yang and her sharing an umbrella in the rain again.

 _I'll just buy one at the store later._

When she got out and made sure the door was properly locked, she heard a voice humming – and she recognized that tone. It was her favorite song, a pretty old one named 'Time after time'.

And she recognized that voice too.

"Good morning." She said as she approached the tall blonde who was leaning casually against the gate, obviously waiting for her.

"Mornin' Blake." Yang grinned.

"You've been…waiting for me?" Blake asked with a timid voice.

"Uh…" The blonde touched the back of her neck, a habit that she couldn't get rid of when she was nervous. "Y-yeah. I wanted to…y'know, perhaps, walk to the school together with you?"

"Sure." Blake smiled, sending Yang's heart flying.

"R-right. And this." The blonde handed Blake a purple colored umbrella. It was folded nicely, and it was a small one that could easily fit in the school bag they were carrying. "This is for you."

"For me?" Blake questioned, but took it anyway.

"I uh…I kinda stopped by the store when I was walking here. Saw this one and thought it suit you." She smiled.

"Yang, you didn't have to do that." She said, but couldn't hide that smile on her face.

"Just think of it as a gift." Yang moved, signaling that they should walk to the school now.

Blake wanted to reject the gift, but that umbrella was really pretty – and if she did so, Yang would probably be sad.

She didn't want Yang to be sad.

She liked that cheerfulness and warmth that emitted from her whenever she smiled; it was just like the sun, in the middle of July.

"Thank you." Blake said, moving beside Yang so that they could walk together.

They bid goodbye to each other when they reached the entrance as they studied in different classes, which inconveniently were located in different buildings. One at the farthest east, and another one at the other end.

No chance of seeing each other during school time.

"Yang…do you want to walk back together…later?" Blake asked before Yang went the other way.

"Uh…sorry Blake. I have a meeting to attend to today…it'll be until very late in the evening. You go on ahead." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"I can wait for you."

"It's fine Blake. You should go back first. Rain's bad for book y'know."

"Okay then." The girl smiled.

Blake came to know that Yang was the same age as her, both seventeen and judging by the location of her class, she likely took mathematics as her main course.

Which had made the girl admired Yang even more, because she absolutely despised that subject.

The day went by slowly with occasional rain. Blake didn't hate the rain, but the moist would damage her books, so she didn't really like it either. Plus, the temperature had been really low since the beginning of the season.

"You are now dismissed." The teacher said as the last bell of the day rang, followed by the sound of students packing up their bags. Blake did the same, only way slower than her classmates.

She thought, maybe, if she walked a bit slower than usual, she would reach the school entrance a little later than usual and perhaps, could see the blonde.

However, when she reached there, there was no one except for herself. Students were eager to go home; plus the rain wasn't heavy now, so only those who had activities would stay back.

Like Yang.

Blake sighed as she stood near the door, ready to use that umbrella Yang gifted her this morning.

As she opened the umbrella, she saw words written in white ink on the dark purple surface.

It read 'Just wanna tell you, I really like you. Date me, Blake Belladonna?'

Blake covered her mouth with her unoccupied hand as her face turned bright red. She quickly turned around to see if the blonde was there, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't.

She was both flustered and flattered by Yang's message.

Then it suddenly clicked – that sheepish smile the blonde gave her; how she kept refusing to go back home with Blake.

She was embarrassed to witness this happening!

But Blake felt relieved also because if she was to see that message in front of the writer herself, she would've fainted.

Probably.

Lips curved upwards as she held the umbrella tight, walking slowly back home thinking about that gorgeous blonde.

#

It was Saturday today, so she didn't have to go to school. While that might be a happy thing for all the students over the country, it wasn't for Blake. She was thinking about Yang the whole night after seeing that message. Surely the blonde would expect the answer from Blake and the girl was more than happy to say yes.

Still, there were some unanswered questions.

For example, how did Yang know her name? Or, why did Yang like her that much? Why did Yang give Blake her umbrella even though she would have to run in the rain? Why did Yang do so much for a girl she just met?

She had decided to confront the blonde to get those answers.

She still remembered her address; Road 425 number 24. Taking that purple colored umbrella she walked out of her house, and after saying goodbye to her mother she had rushed towards a certain direction.

And when she stood in front of the house, she felt like running away. It was a tendency of her to run away when she was scared; she was the fight or flight type of person. Sure, she was nervous to see Yang after reading that message, but she wanted to know the answers so badly.

She took a deep breath and pressed on the doorbell, then exhaled slowly as a high pitched voice of 'coming' was heard. Yang's house wasn't as big as Blake's; it didn't have a gate and it was built pretty near to the neighboring houses. However, it seemed like a comfortable place with the flowers and green grass surrounding it.

The door opened a few seconds later, revealing a short girl wearing a red cloak. She had black hair that dyed red at the tip and a pair of magnificent silver eyes full of innocence and trusts.

 _Is her Yang's girlfriend…? She lives with her girlfriend?_

Blake started to panic. And maybe a little jealous – or perhaps hurt. She couldn't describe the feelings inside her heart.

"Umm…" The short girl tilted her head, "Who're you looking for?"

"Ah, yeah…" Blake snapped herself out of that painful feelings forcefully as she greeted the girl, "If…I'm not disturbing you…does Yang live here?"

"Oh! You must be Yang's new friend, right?" The girl beamed with excitement.

"Umm…my name is Blake. I-"

"Yes Blake! Yang told me about you!" The girl smiled, "Said there's this girl who likes to read and looks really cute with her glasses on!"

Blake blushed as her mouth kept opening and closing, unable to squeeze out a respond.

"I'm Ruby, Yang's younger sister! Nice to meet you!" The girl, Ruby smiled and held out both her hands.

It seemed like she was initiating a hug.

"Nice to meet you too." Blake hesitated, but had brought herself to the girl's awaiting arms anyway.

"You're so tall!" Ruby said as she released her, "By the way, Yang isn't home today. She's at school."

"On a Saturday?"

"She said she has club activities." Ruby answered.

"Oh…" Blake looked at the girl with curious eye and she had immediately known her question.

"Yang and I have different mothers if you're wondering why we look so different." She smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" Blake explained quickly, waving her hands.

"Nah, we get asked that question all the time. Don't worry!"

A bark was heard behind her then, and a corgi had appeared, tilting his head while looking at Blake.

"Zwei, get back!" Ruby chased him away, and then turned to Blake, "Well, if you have anything to tell her, I can help you pass the message when she comes back later."

"It's fine, Ruby. Thanks." Blake smiled, "I'll go find her in the school. Have a nice day."

"You too!"

When Ruby waved her goodbye and closed the door, she could barely stand.

Because she was _extremely_ afraid of dogs.

Although that corgi…Zwei was pretty respectful, for that he didn't bark or chase her around, she couldn't ease that feeling of nervousness. She was bitten really badly once by a stray dog, resulting her to be afraid of them.

She didn't want to tell Yang's sister about it, because it would probably make her feel sad, so she had put on her trademark poker face just now.

 _Alright…time to go to the school now to…ask Yang about all my questions…and to give her a reply for that message._

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the school.

#

She saw her classmate Weiss Schnee near the entrance when she arrived.

"Blake!" She yelped, "What are you doing in school on a Saturday?"

"Weiss…" Blake squirmed, thinking of whether telling her about Yang was a good idea. The heiress might not be the kindest person, but she was a vault, and honestly Blake considered her as a close friend too.

"What is making you so uneasy?" Weiss asked, currently taking the indoor shoes out from the locker.

"I…do you know Yang? From the basketball club, maybe?" Blake said. She wasn't sure if the blonde was really in the basketball club; she had only seen her wearing that tank top once, her sister wasn't really clear about this either, as she only said 'club activities'.

"Yang Xiao Long?" The heiress squeaked, "Of course I do you dolt!"

"W-what?"

"You've never heard of her before?" Weiss faked coughing a bit while regaining her calm composure.

Blake shook her head.

"Well, seeing as you always bury yourself with books…" The heiress said as she gracefully wore the indoor shoes, putting the outdoor one inside the locker, "Yang Xiao Long is the captain of our basketball team, and she's _very_ famous."

"Famous?" Blake said; she had never really been interested in sports club so she didn't pay any attention.

"Yes." Weiss stood up and nodded while dusting her sports attire with her hands, "If you want me to describe how, the whole school probably wants to date her. You know, both boys and girls."

"Wow…" The black haired girl said in awe. Never did she know that that cheerful blonde was someone this popular. If Yang could easily go on a date with anyone inside the school, then why did she choose Blake? There were a lot of better…or prettier people compared to her.

Take Weiss for an instance.

"…Weiss?" Blake called her.

"Yes?" She looked like she was ready to go to the drama club.

"Do you want to date Yang too?"

"No." Came the heiress' answer.

"Why?" Blake asked genuinely – she could perfectly understand if it was just the heiress being stubborn to admit that she was attracted to Yang.

"I don't like yellow." She shrugged, then proceeded to leave. But right before she got out of Blake's sight though, she tilted her head a bit so that she would see the girl.

"I prefer red."

#

Blake heard the sound of basketball bouncing as she approached the gym.

When she opened the door, a flash of yellow passed by in front of her and soon the ball was being thrown towards the hoop.

Yang was playing alone in this empty place.

"B-Blake?" The blonde blushed furiously upon seeing her crush, thinking about that message she had written.

"You always play alone?" The girl closed the door as she walked towards the basketball court, but stopped near where Yang's bag and umbrella was located on the floor.

"Yeah." The blonde smiled gently, "People always say I'm talented. Despite what they think, I actually practiced a lot. I'm not that talented."

Blake was once again amazed.

"A-anyway…" Yang walked to her, touching the back of her neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I saw that message…that you wrote…" Blake said, unable to look the blonde in the eye.

"U-huh…" Yang was anxious too.

"I need to…ask you something before I…give you a reply."

Yang gulped.

"How did you know me? You…knew my name even if we've never met before."

"Well…you see." Yang said, "I kinda noticed that…you're always reading alone in the library. You know, despite being in the basketball club, I kinda like to read too. Especially fantasy stories about guns and monsters. At first I didn't pay much attention…I just thought you're cute."

That made Blake blushed, but she didn't say anything, so the blonde continued her story.

"One day when I was going back late after the usual training…I saw you helping a cat. It was trapped on a tree and with a barking dog below it couldn't go anywhere. I kinda…y'know, saw your expression when you got near to the dog. I know you're scared of it. But you went to save the cat anyway, and that's when…when I fall in love with that kind hearted girl."

Yang tried her best not to blush, but her cheeks had a subtle pink shade that didn't go unnoticed by the black haired girl.

"So uh…I borrowed the books you've read before and came to know about your name…and uh…I've always wanted to talk to you but I couldn't because…I was just…too shy…

"And then, a few days ago I saw you troubled because you forgot to bring an umbrella. I…I initially wanted to suggest that we go together, but it would be awkward so instead I just threw it to you. When I said that I don't want your pretty face to get wet, I meant it, Blake."

Blake was flattered by the blonde's bold confession. It seemed like Yang still had something to say so she decided to save her answer for later.

"As we…you know, walked back together the second day…I sorta told my little sister about it and she had encouraged me to confess to you. Ah, I have a little sister that's two years younger than me."

"I know, I met her before I came here. She told me you were here." Blake said.

"That explains a lot. And…" The blonde paused for a while, "You were looking for me?"

"I-I wanted to ask you about how you know me so…"

"Ah, I get it. Umm…where was I? Oh yeah, I was too embarrassed to say it to you face to face so instead I just…wrote it…on the umbrella I bought you…"

"I see…" Blake said in a low voice.

That certainly explained a lot – from how Yang knew her name, why she gave Blake her umbrella…all the questions had been answered.

There was a sense of proud running within her feelings at the moment; she was flattered by the fact that the famous blonde picked her out of everyone in the school. She seemed so confident and outgoing, but had been so shy to just talk to Blake, and Blake thought that was cute.

"Look, Blake." Yang had a serious tone in her voice now, "I'm into girls only. And I understand if you're not…like me, or that you think this is disgusting, so it's fine if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I just…sorta want you to know about my feelings towards you, okay? You don't have to force yourself to lie. No matter what your answer is, you shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"…Okay." Blake said, "You train here every day at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck on that." Blake said as she smiled to the blonde and left.

Yang didn't take that as a rejection. She knew Blake needed time to think about it – judging by the fact that she asked Yang about her training time, she probably would pick a time to properly reply her in the future.

But that didn't stop the anxiety in Yang's heart.

What if Blake came tomorrow and said no to her?

She was totally prepared to be rejected by her when she wrote that message but-

-But imagining it happen right now seemed so painful to her.

Dust, she had fall in love really hard with that girl.

#

After saying goodbye to Ruby, Yang slow jogged to the school as a warm up, preparing to train for the day. Normally during a Sunday Ruby would accompany her in her basketball training but she was called by a friend to hang out in the mall.

And the strange thing was, between Big Sister Yang and that friend, Ruby didn't even hesitate before choosing the latter.

Yang mentally told herself that if she found out who that friend was, she'd interrogate them inside a dark room, because _no one_ could take her precious baby sis away from her!

As Yang reached the school entrance, she looked around to see if Blake was there – and apparently she wasn't. There was only a white haired girl putting on her outdoor shoes nearby the locker, preparing to leave.

 _I'll beat whoever friend that is if they hurt my baby sis._

The blonde sorted out a conclusion and nodded to herself proudly before she heard a cute sneeze coming from that white haired girl.

She hurried away before Yang could say anything, so she just decided to ignore it. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned back, a black haired girl came to view.

"B-Blake?"

Blake didn't say anything; she just handed Yang a book without even looking at her and just left.

"Wha-"

 _Nevermind._

She looked at the title of the book – 'Time after time', her favorite song. She knew about this book. It was published ten years ago and the content was based on that song, but they stopped selling it after a while. It was something about copyright violation.

Blake sure was lucky to have kept a copy of it. Yang didn't get it before it was taken back and that had always been a regret that haunted her from time to time.

 _Wait, Blake giving me this…does that mean-?_

She quickly opened the book carefully and a bookmark had fallen out.

 _Oh no!_

Her amazing reflex allowed her to catch it before it touched the ground. She breathed in relief as she inspected that beautifully-made bookmark. She could tell it was handmade and there was a sentence written in black ink on it.

'Just wanna tell you, I really like you too. Date me, Yang Xiao Long?'

Yang squealed.

 **#**

 **Yang really is the master of cheesy confessing ways, isn't she?**

 **Anyway I got that umbrella message idea from 'Tamen de gushi' and the walking together back home and throwing umbrella on Blake scene from 'Gekkan shoujo'. Thought it'd fit the bumblebees. XD.**

 **Yang didn't take Blake leaving as a rejection mainly because I didn't want this to become angsty. Huehue.**

 **That's all for this one-shot! Thank you for reading and please leave a review. It means a lot to me if you can tell me about your opinion on this story and how can I improve.**

 **Long live the bees!**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**


End file.
